Szpital w Boston
11 lipca 20:30 2009 Boston Summer Street Szlag, chłopaki już na mnie czekają. Muszę się pospieszyć, biorę tylko latarkę i kurtkę, bo mimo lata, jest dość chłodno. Dzisiaj planujemy pójść do opuszczonego szpitala psychiatrycznego. Jest to nasza pierwsza nocna wyprawa. Jeszcze jest jasno, lecz szpital jest daleko, bo jakieś 5 km. stąd, więc zanim tam dojdziemy, będzie już ciemno. Uznaliśmy, że nie chcemy korzystać z komunikacji miejskiej. Autobusy są obrzydliwe, a od jakiegoś czasu co chwilę jakiś się sypie podczas jazdy przez główną arterię... Ok, jestem gotowy, wychodzę: - Hej Bill, co tak długo? - Zapytał się mnie Alvin, mój najlepszy kumpel. - Nie wyrobiłem się... po raz kolejny. - odpowiedziałem mu - Zawsze, jak gdzieś idziemy, to na Ciebie czekamy. Jeśli się kiedyś wyrobisz, to dam ci stówkę. - Powiedziała Harriet. Harriet zawsze była pierwsza w awanturach. Dodatkowo była twardą dziewczyną. Raz, jak złamała sobie nogę, nawet nie była smutna, choć wiedzieliśmy, że bolało jak cholera. - Oh dobra, każdemu się zdarza spóźnić kilka razy, pamiętasz jak czekaliśmy na Ciebie jakieś pół godziny? To było tydzień temu. Mieliśmy się przejść opuszczonymi tunelami, ostatecznie wyszliśmy tylko na piwo. - Wtrącił Jackson, wieczny klasowy fajtłapa. - Nic nie poradzę na moją stukniętą siostrę. Schowała mi moje rzeczy i nie mogłam ich znaleźć. Tak a propo, gdzie jest ten szpital? - Na Fenwood Road - Odpowiedziałem Harriet - Po drodze dołączą do nas jeszcze David i Sara. - No to w drogę! 23:15 Boston Fenwood Road Wchodzimy do budynku. Był on chroniony przez ogrodzenie, lecz było niskie, więc szybko przeskoczyliśmy przez nie. Wnętrze było obdrapane i szare. Stara farba wszędzie się łuszczyła i odchodziła. Podłoga była uwalona śmieciami oraz kawałkami ścian oraz szkła. Pomyśleć, że to kiedyś był szpital psychiatryczny, jestem ciekawy w ogóle dlaczego go zamknęli - pewnie przez problemy z funduszami jak to bywa z tego typu miejscami... - Wiem, że to psychiatryk ale co tu kurwa robi krew?! - zawołał David - Jaka krew? Nic nie widziałem. - odpowiedziałem - No tutaj, jest plama krwi. - Hmm, może jakiś bezdomny chodził boso i nadział się na to szkło? - wtrąciła Harriet nieco ironicznym tonem - A skąd mam wiedzieć, nie było mnie tutaj wtedy. - W takim razie nie rób afery o głupią plamę czegoś czerwonego, w ogóle skąd wiesz, że to krew? - Może to nie jest krew, ale nie musicie się od razu kłócić, chodźmy dalej - zawołał Jackson - Masz rację, za bardzo się zagalopowałam - odpowiedziała Hannah W miarę, jak się wgłębialiśmy dalej w budynek, ściany były w coraz lepszym stanie, szkła nie było już w ogóle, jedynie od czasu do czasu leżał jakiś kamyk. W pewnym momencie się zatrzymaliśmy i zaczęliśmy przeszukiwać pokoje w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby nas zaciekawić. Nigdy niczego nie braliśmy, tylko przez jakiś czas oglądaliśmy. Natrafiliśmy na mnóstwo strzykawek i fartuchów, pewnie jesteśmy w jakieś części dla personelu. Przeszukaliśmy szuflady, lecz w nich były tylko opakowania po lekach, niektóre jeszcze nie do końca zużyte... - Chłopaki, Hannah, musicie to zobaczyć! - głośno zawołała Sara Szybko podbiegliśmy do miejsca, gdzie była ona z Alvinem. Na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi został nabazgrany napis "JAK TU JESTEŚ, UCIEKAJ I NIE WRACAJ". Posadzka pod nim była pokryta krwią. Wyglądało na to, że doszło tu do morderstwa a ciało zostało gdzieś zabrane. - Davidzie, wrzeszczałeś już na widok jednej plamki, więc co powiesz na to? - zapytała się Hannah - Zmywajmy się stąd do cholery! - odpowiedział David Zaczęliśmy biec w kierunku wyjścia, jednak ktoś przed nim stał. Pomyśleliśmy że to policja, więc czekaliśmy co powie. Nie chcieliśmy mieć na pieńku z nią mimo tego, że chodzenie po opuszczonych budynkach nie jest zakazane w Bostonie o ile niczego nie zniszczymy. Nieznajomy jednak nic nie mówił. Po dłuższej chwili jednak przemówił: - Weszliście na moje terytorium bez mojej zgody, zasługujecie na karę! - Ten szpital jest opuszczony, czyli to ziemia niczyja deklu. - Odparła Sara, która podobnie jak Hannah była twardą laską Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy głośny i zimny śmiech. Śmiał się tak przez krótką chwilę, a potem powiedział: - No jasne, że niczyja, ale tylko oficialnie. Każdego, kto tu wchodzi bez zgody czeka śmierć! Myślałem, że to jakiś żartowniś. Kilku już takich spotkaliśmy, lecz po jakimś czasie wyjął pistolet i zaczął strzelać. Więc to stąd pochodzą te wszystkie dziury. A my głupi myśleliśmy, że to zjawisko naturalne. Natychmiast wepchnęliśmy się do pokoju z napisem. Było tam wybite okno. Hannah i Alvin zwinnie przez nie przeszli kiedy my w tle nasłuchiwaliśmy gdzie był ten psychol nie odważając się wychylić. Kiedy wszyscy już wyszliśmy z budynku, usłyszeliśmy jak napastnik krzyczy: Ja was jeszcze odnajdę! Odnajdę i zabiję. Wszystkich! 12 lipca 4:20 2009 Boston Summer Street W końcu jesteśmy u siebie. Wszyscy rozeszli się do siebie przy okazji zgodnie uznając, że to była ostatnia nocna eskapada. Zadzwoniłem na policję w sprawie napisu w szpitalu. Zostało potwierdzone, że to była krew, więc rozpoczęły się poszukiwania mordercy. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, więc postanowiłem się trochę przespać. 10:00 Boston Summer Street Dopiero co się obudziłem, a już dzieje się coś złego. Ten wariat zastrzelił Sarę! A miałem do niej zadzwonić, by ją pocieszyć. Przysięgam, zabiję tego gnoja własnymi rękami. Policja postanowiła nas przesłuchać w sprawie naszej wyprawy do psychiatryka. Powiedziałem im o wszystkim. O plamie krwi na początku, o napisie oraz postrzałach i naszej ucieczce. Kiedy skończyli, przestrzegli nas przed dalszymi wyprawami, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie złapią jego gościa. Prawdopodobnie dostanie karę śmierci a ja będę mógł mu ją zadać. 13:00 Boston Summer St. Hannah zaprosiła mnie do siebie na obiad. Zamówiliśmy pizzę. Kiedy przyszła rozpoczęliśmy posiłek. - Mam nadzieję, że dopadną tą szmatę. Sara, no kto by się spodziewał. - powiedziała Hannah - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo to przeżywam. - Sam jestem zrozpaczony tym, że ona zginęła. Jak go dopadną, to go zatłukę na miejscu. - odpowiedziałem - Chyba już nigdy nie wyjdziemy w żadne ruiny. Na szczęście są jeszcze sporty ekstremalne. Może skoczymy kiedyś... Wypowiedź dziewczyny przerwał wystrzał z pistoletu. Kula trafiła ją prosto w serce, a ona padła trupem. Szybko ukryłem się w sąsiednim pokoju za szafą oraz zacząłem się czołgać w kierunku wyjścia na podwórko. Co jakiś czas słyszałem kolejne wystrzały, na szczęście chybione. W końcu dotarłem na podwórko. Przeskoczyłem przez odrodzenie na jego tyłach i znalazłem się między kolejnymi posesjami. Niedaleko była budka strażnicza, więc pobiegłem w jej kierunku. Kiedy dzieliła mnie od niej jedna przecznica, usłyszałem wystrzał oraz poczułem, jak pocisk trafia mnie w nogę i przebija się przez kość. Wrzasnąłem z bólu. Na szczęście policjanci byli już obok i próbowali złapać napastnika. Niestety się im to nie udało, lecz został on odstraszony. W międzyczasie została wezwana karetka przez którą zostałem przetransportowany do szpitala. 15 lipca 12:45 2009 Boston Mills Cementary Wczoraj zostałem wypisany ze szpitala. Dzisiaj mimo konieczności poruszania się o kulach oraz deszczu postanowiłem złapać taksówkę i wraz z Alvinem pojechać na pogrzeb Sary i Hannah. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem broń. Kiedy dotarliśmy na cmentarz, spotkaliśmy się z Jacksonem i Davidem. Czułem, że każdy miał coś do powiedzenia, lecz nikt nic nie powiedział. Zaczęła się msza. Przypomniałem sobie reakcję Hannah na spotkanie z jej przyszłym mordercą a to wywołało we mnie lawinę wspomnień i poczułem, że muszę być sam, a na pogrzebie była masa ludzi. Wyszedłem z kościoła, w którym odprawiano mszę, usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem płakać. To wszystko mnie przerosło, musiałem to wszystko uwolnić, cały ból po utracie dziewczyn. Płakałem tak przez jakieś 5 minut. Wtedy zobaczyłem GO. Miał te same ciuchy co w szpitalu oraz podczas zamordowania Hannah. To przez niego teraz tu jestem i zachowuję się jak beksa. Nie zauważył mnie mimo tego, że był blisko mnie. Śmiał się tym samym śmiechem co w ruinach. Wyciągnąłem broń i wymierzyłem w tego śmiecia. Wystrzeliłem. Kula trafiła go w brzuch. Oprawca padł na ziemię wciąż się śmiejąc, Drzwi kościoła otworzyły się z hukiem a zza nich wybiegli wszyscy goście. Zobaczyli oni leżące ciało. Najpierw spojrzeli na mnie, potem na ciało. - To on zabił Hannah i Sarę. Jeszcze żyje. - zawołałem - To on? On zabił dziewczyny?! Zaczęła się wrzawa, którą przerwał wystrzał z broni postrzelonego, który był wcelowany w Jacksona. Pocisk trafił w głowę. Widząc to, wyciągnąłem broń ponownie i dobiłem mordercę. Potem już nic nie pamiętam. 18 września 14:30 2009 Boston Summer St. Zabójcy już nie ma, tak samo jak Sary, Hannah oraz Jacksona. Okazało się, że wcześniej zabił jeszcze dwie osoby w tym autora napisu na ścianie. Obecnie większość czasu spędzam z Alvinem i Davidem na uprawianiu joggingu starając się zapomnieć co się stało zaledwie dwa miesiące temu. Nie ciągnie nas już do łażenia po ruinach i nie wiemy dlaczego to robiliśmy wcześniej. Mam nadzieje, że wszyscy co to czytają, nie doświadczą tego co ja. KONIEC Miejsca wymienione w paście istnieją naprawdę Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Pasty